1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensing apparatus and methods, and more particularly to a spark proof, automated newspaper dispensing apparatus which may be operably positioning in the vicinity of volatile, flammable or combustible materials.
2. Background Art
The distribution of newspapers to consumers occurs in many ways, including by home delivery, via sales at retail outlets such as supermarkets, convenience stores, and service stations, and by newspaper dispensing machines. Conventional newspaper dispensing machines are well known. Such dispensers are generally fabricated from metal and include a housing with a cavity for storing the newspapers, a door providing access to the cavity, and a locking mechanism for selectively securing the door in a closed position. Typically, a user inserts coins or paper money into the dispenser, releasing the locking mechanism to allow the user to open the door and remove a newspaper.
Prior art dispensing machines are often positioned in remote unsupervised locations, such as adjacent retail stores, in parking lots, or on street comers. As such, the dispensers necessarily have been made from strong, durable materials to deter theft and vandalism. In particular, the locking mechanisms and other important components have been fabricated from high strength steel.
During operation, prior art newspaper dispensers are prone to producing sparks caused by metal-to-metal contact, for example when the door is slammed shut by a consumer after a purchase. As a result, it is not desirable to use such dispensers in proximity to volatile, flammable, or combustible materials, such as at service stations near gasoline pumps. Moreover, local, state and/or federal laws and regulations frequently prohibit the use of these dispensers near such materials. While plastic newspaper dispensers would solve these safety concerns, plastic dispensers have not been used for paid newspaper distribution because of their susceptibility to theft and vandalism.
Providing consumer convenience is a major factor motivating the use of newspaper dispensers. Indeed, consumer convenience often dictates purchasing decisions. An example is the implementation of automated payment systems in connection with retail gasoline pumps whereby the consumer may use credit cards, debit cards or the like to purchase gas "from the pump." An increasing number of consumers are choosing to "pay at the pump" without physically entering the place of business. As a result, retailers are experiencing a reduction in impulse purchases of merchandise, such as newspapers, periodicals, snack foods and the like, which were previously the result of consumers entering the store to purchase gasoline. Consumers have found it inconvenient to enter the retail place of business to purchase a newspaper when "paying at the pump" for gasoline. As a result, newspapers sales have suffered.
Heretofore, it has been impossible to recapture the newspaper sales lost to "pay-at-the-pump" consumers by placing the dispensers in the vicinity of gasoline pumps because of the overriding safety concerns discussed above. A need exists for a safe, convenient newspaper dispensing apparatus which may be positioned adjacent gasoline pumps and other volatile, flammable or combustible materials.